Electra and Hadrian Potter and the Balance of Magic
by Electra-Pandora
Summary: Hadrian and Electra Potter. A pair of magical twins that would be the ones to bring the world back into balance. Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy Tom Riddle Jr./OC Disclaimer: I own no one but Elizabeth Pandora Potter, Electra Potter, and Micheal Potter all others belong to Warner Bros. and JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Lord James Charlus Potter was in the waiting room of St. Mungos. His wonderful wife, Lady Elizabeth Artemis Pandora-Potter was in the emergency room giving birth to his twin son and daughter. Healer Michelle Johnson came out to Lord Potter and said, "Lord Potter, Your wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy and girl, but I'm sorry to say that she didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Healer Johnson did she name them?" James asked.

"Yes. She named the boy Hadrian James Potter and the girl Electra Athena Potter. Would you like to see them?" asked Healer Johnson

"Yes please." whispered James. When he saw Hadrian and Electra, he saw a boy with the beginnings of inky black hair and violet eyes, and a girl with the beginnings of blue-black hair and violet eyes.

" They're perfect."James whispered. A week passed and Lady Elizabeth Artemis Pandora-Potter was buried in the Potter family cemetery. A month later, Electra and Hadrian had a new step-mother named Lily. Lily treated them well till 9 moths after when she had her son Micheal. When Lily found out that Hadrian and Electra weren't fully human, she started to treat them like dirt. Lily had found out that the late Lady Potter was a veela-siren mix and so were her children. James did nothing to protect them. He didn't help Electra the most because she looked just like Elizabeth.

Hadrian was always looking out for Electra. She was after all the younger of the twins. The house elves took care of Electra and Hadrian all the time because Lily hated them. Electra and Hadrian were magical twins meaning that they could hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions.

One day, Lily was being especially cruel to the twins and wouldn't let Electra near Hadrian. Electra was crying out "Harry." for two hours. That day she had her first bout of accidental magic. She summoned Hadrian's crib with Hadrian in it and levitated herself into it next to him. Hadrian cried out "Ewetra," and Electra cried out "Harry," in joy. Whenever Electra tried to play with Micheal, Lily would shrilly scream, " You little monster don't you dare touch my baby."

Electra would then say, " Baby brudder."

Lily would say, " You are not to touch my baby, you little monster if you do say bye-bye to Harry."

Electra went to bed after that. She and Hadrian would not be happy for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Electra and Hadrian are now two years old. Micheal is one. Lily and James have gone into hiding because of a prophecy concerning Micheal and Lord Voldemort. James and Lily left to go to a Order meeting. They left Electra, Hadrian, and Micheal with James' mother, Dorea Potter. In came Tom Riddle Jr. AKA Lord Voldemort and he killed Dorea Potter. he then looked over at the twins and felt drawn to Electra. He went to attack Micheal when Electra yelled "NO."

Tom looked at her and stopped. He went and picked her up and said, "I will take you with me my little mate." For he was a dark veela. She pointed to her brother Hadrian. Tom then brought Electra to her brother she pushed some of her magic into his forehead and made it so he would sense if she had died but she had exerted too much magic to do this. The house collapsed and Micheal was cut by a piece of debris giving him a lightening bolt shaped scar. When the room collapsed, Tom protected Electra and Hadrian from getting hurt. Tom then heard the crack of apparation outside. He activated his portkey which took Electra and him away to Riddle Manor. When Tom got to Riddle Manor he went to the floo threw some floo powder in and shouted "Malfoy Manor."

The Head of Lucius Malfoy appeared in the fireplace. He asked, "My lord, what can I do for you?"

Tom said, " I have need of your wife Narcissa. I have found my mate and need her to come help me set up for my mate."

Lucius said, " Right away my lord."

Narcissa came and helped Tom get everything ready for Electra and put her to bed.

Meanwhile the Potters had just gotten home to see Micheal crying and bleeding. James notices that Electra is missing. He then sees that Hadrian is looking very serious. He vaguely hears Dumbledore say that Micheal is the boy-who-lived and that Hadrian will need to be sent to an orphanage. He snaps out of it and says, " My son will be staying with me." Weeks would pass and James would be mourning for Electra.


End file.
